bleachszerpjatekfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Forum:Betegszobás mít (Anao, Ai, Ryouji, Kotomi, Keisuke)
HELYSZÍN: Betegszoba Shiroichi Anao: *Bal kezem bekötözve, mint egy darab sonka, ennek ellenére jobbomban egy - két nagy darab szatyrot fogok, miközben látogatóként rohamozom meg a Yonbantait. Kissé csillámporosan lépek be a betegszobába, kapkodva a levegőt. Szerencsére az első tiszttől menedékjogot kértem a támadó szájborgerek elől, melyet azon nyomban meg is adtak. Viszont fontosabb dolgokért jöttem én ide, mintsem kéz nélkül megálljak verekedni! :o* - Ai-saaaaaan~ *^* - *dalolom hatalmas lelkesedéssel, ahogy befordulok a szobánál jobbra és... hopsz ez Simán Csak Keisuke-sama... mindegy... rádobom a neki hozott hamburgeres szatyrot, majd megyek tovább és elismételve dalolós névfelkiáltásomat ültem le az első székre az ágy mellett immáron a jó Shinigaminál.* - Ai-san~ *^* Hoztaaaam! *^* Kavicsot, hogy rendbe jöjj az erejétől, meg kaméliát mert tudom, hogy szereted és sütit mert tudom, hogy nem éppen a legjobb itt a koszt, legalábbis sokan nem szeretik éééés... *pakolászom ki szép sorban mellé a dolgokat.* - Üres papírt, hogy rajzolj nekem!!! *.* - *nyújtom neki a tollat és a fehér lapokat nagy lelkesen, szinte nem hagyva még azt sem, hogy szóhoz jusson.* Kagami Ai:*Az éjszakám mondhatni elég rémesen tellett a maga módján. Ha nem a fejem sajgott a koponya sérülésemtől, akkor a gondolataim nem hagytak aludni. Még mindig élénken él bennem a tegnapi tűz eset és az is, hogy mivel végződött. A plafont bámulva csak arra leszek figyelmes, hogy lassan kireggeledik és a Yonbantai tisztek sűrűbben látogatnak meg. Egy kettővel az erőmből telően váltok is pár szót. Az egyik újoncot, pedig elígazítom, hogy a felettese melyik gyógyszerre gondolt és, hogy ezt hol találja meg. Munkaköri ártalom, még mindig nem felejtettem el semmit, ami a Yonbantait illet. Viszont pontosan ezért nem szeretek itt lenni, mert fekvésen kívül nem csinálhatok semmit a betegszobán. Már igyekeznék kiszállni az ágyamból, amikor lépteket hallok s úgy döntök vissza takarom magam és ülőhelyzetre állítom az ágyat. Természetesen számítottam arra, hogy Anao-san megfog jelenni, de arra nem, hogy ilyen vehemens természetű lesz. Komolyan pillantva rá hallgatom végig, majd végig mérem a nekem hozott tárgyakat.* - Az éjjeli szekrényre... *Mutatok a mellettem lévő asztalra, hiszen ezek a holmik nem az ágyra valóak. Én pedig nem szándékszom magamat elbarikádozni. (Kivétel természetesen az a paraván, mert hát annak örülök, hogy Keisuke látványa nem "idegesít".)* - Rajzolni? Nem vagyok egy művész...viszont ezen megtervezhetem a jelentéseimet. Köszönöm, Anao-san! *Egy félig meddig hálás pillantást vetek a lányra. Végre nem fogok unatkozni, dolgozhatok...* Shiroichi Anao: - Oké, tényleg nem az ágyra kellett volna tennem ez igaz. T-T” - *pakolok át mindent az éjjeliszekrényre bár elég nehéz volt kivitelezni, hogy a sok holmi ne essen le onnan, melyet ajándékként hoztam Ai-sannak.* - Mi?? Dolgozni?!! Nem, nem, nem, nem! - *kapom ki kezéből az üres lapokat.* - Azt reméltem, hogy megtanítasz angyalt rajzolni. T.T - *panaszolom el neki a tényeket, hogy miért is hoztam pontosan a lapokat. Főleg, hogy nem kis szenvedés volt őket kezembe tartani, míg betettem őket a szatyorba meg most is! Leég tőlük a kezem. T_T”* - És ne sanoz... mondjuk jobb, mint a kun... - *jön fel bennem Ricchan képe, amikor távoztam az osztagtól, hogy eljöjjek ide látogatóba, akkor ismét e jelzővel illettet. Visszaadva Ai-sannak a lapokat, s inkább a paravánra vezetem a tekintetemet, mely elválasztja őt a Hős szerelmes lovag Simán Csak Keisuke-sama''tól. Tekintetemből leír, hogy valamiért nem értem ezt az elválasztást és valamit tenni akarok vele, csak még nem jövök rá mit is kellene. Ezért, hogy ne kelljen ezen agyalnom, inkább Ai-sant bombázom további kérdéseimmel/kéréseimmel és egyéb dolgokkal.* - Ai-san~~ akkor rajzolsz angyalt? *.* Jaaa~~ és próbáltam a Taichoudat idehozni, de valamiért elrohant tőlem, ahogy meglátott. T.T - *mesélem el neki e rémes esettett.* 'Kagami Ai:*Hátra dőlve helyezem magam egy olyan pozícióba, melyben könnyedén tudok írni és nem zavar semmilyen kényelmetlen tényező. Szeretem az íróasztalomat és a hozzátartozó széket ilyen szempontból. Szinte egy könnyű és kecses mozdulatokkal tudom ott a papírra vetni gondolataimat az osztaggal és egyebekkel kapcsolatosan. Valamilyen szinten az írás akár szenvedélyemmé is vált. Talán azért tudok órákat a munka felett ülni, mert akkor érzem igazán azt, hogy valami értékeset alkotok, feltehetőleg. Már éppen kezdeném is a jegyzetelést, mikor kikapnak mindent a kezemből. Felhúzott szemöldökkel pillantok a lányra és a papír után kapok.* - Angyalkát? minek nézel te engem..shinigami? *Sóhajtok egyet, majd vissza rántva magamhoz a lapot, hogy legyen sikerélménye csak most az egyszer... Nem vagyok kirakati bábú, hogy oda pakoljanak, ahová. vagy is ezzel azt akarom mondani, hogy azért mert valaki azt akarja, hogy angyalkát rajzoljak attól még nem fogok azt rajzolni.* - Valóban? Bizonyára rá jött, hogy én küldtelek...*Forgatom meg szemeimet, még szám egy ravasz nagyon apró fél mosolyra ível.* ~ Tehát képes voltál magadtól is felkelni idióta!~ *Gondolom magamba, még rajzolni kezdek. Egy idő után viszont ez az angyal teljesen másra kezd hasonlítani. Először olyan, mintha a a saját zanpakuto szellememet rajzoltam le, azután meg olyan, mintha ez valaki egészen másra hasonlítana. Amikor pedig felismerem, kerekedő szemekkel összegyűröm a papírt és belevágom a kukába.* - Nem veheted ki onnan...elrontottam...van másik lapod? *Szugerálni kezdem a tőlünk nem messze lévő kukát. Miért pont "azt" kellett papírra vetnem...* '''Shiroichi Anao:- Nem vagyok Shinigami! *hangoztattam nem tetszésemet, majd a számhoz kapok a hirtelen agresszív jellemváltásom miatt. Cseppet sem így programozott be feltalálom és, ha ez az információ kiderül, valószínűleg törölni fogja a memóriámat, amit nem bánnák, mert egy ilyen őrült nőt alakítani eléggé kacifántos. -.-’ Mindenesetre szerepemhez hűen adom a lelkes leányzót, amiért végre kapok kicsike angyalkát a papírra, nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen meggyőző is tudok lenni. Kérdőn nézek a kuka irányába, ahogy az összegyűrt galacsint egy jól irányzott mozdulattal illette bele.* -Persze, hogy van! *.* - *nyújtok egy másik lapot, s gonoszan várom, hogy a paraván mögötti személy végre kajálni kezdjen, hogy a konfettis hamburger megmutassa igazi alakját. De ekkor nem várt vendégek érkeznek...* ---- *Nagy lelkesen fogtam be feltételezett új osztagtársamat munkára, ahogy kiderítettem egy jól irányzott hakudás hátba csapással, hogy semmi köze a szájborgerekhez. Így rásózva legalább hat darab szatyrot indultam el a gyengélkedő felé vele karöltve, miközben regéltem a sztorit az egész esetről, hogy ne legyen tudatlan a 12. osztag ellenséges viselkedéséről mifelénk.* - Ú mindjárt ott vagyunk! *.* Ai-saaaaaan - *rontottam be a betegszobába dalolva, s véletlenül ’’Simán Csak Keisuke-sama’’t támadtam be először. Tanácstalanul néztem a rajta lévő szatyorra, hiszen ez azt jelenti, hogy valaki megelőzött! T.T S még papírgalacsinok is repülnek Ai-san felől. Mi van itt? Odasétálva a kukához veszem ki a lapot és tanulmányozom meg a rajzot rajta.* - Né’ egy angyal! :o - *szólaltam meg csodálkozva még Sárkányfinak is megmutatva ezt, majd elképedve fordultam Ai-san irányába, ahogy megláttam magamat, vagyis biztos, hogy nem én vagyok, de mégis... o_O”... Hebegve mutattam tökéletes másomra, s hasonlót produkált ő is felém.* - Mi a szösz kavicsos isten folyik itt...? O_o.... Masachika Ryouji:*Valami bolhaméretű csajszi bepattant elém és olyasmit hadovált, hogy hadban állunk a 12. osztaggal és cyborgtámadás van, aztán meg hátba vágott. Talán jobb lett volna a 2. osztagnál maradni, ott nem kényszerít térdre egy nálam háromszor kisebb gyerek csapkodása -.- A következő pillanatban viszont karon is voltam ragadva és vonszoltak ki az osztagtól, én meg lévén nagyon mást nem tudtam csinálni, mentem Bolha-csajszi után. Egy ilyen porbafingót berakni 3. tisztnek…* - Ki a fészkes fene az az A… jé az ott a hadnagy? o.O –* néztem a társaságra totál hülye módjára és még a Bolha-klónt se vettem észre, csak tudat alatt… vagy nem tom. A rám aggatott szatyrokat viszont egyből ledobtam, nem vagyok én málhás szamár! Összehúzott szemekkel próbáltam kivenni valamit a firkából, amit Bolhácska belenyomott a képembe, aztán sikerült rájönnöm, hogy ezt tényleg egy angyal. Legalábbis valami szárnyas dolog. Unottan gyújtottam rá, eddig menni készültem, de aztán a drága cigi is majdnem kiesett a földön lévő államból, mert kit láttam? Hát Bolha mását!* - Nem is mondtad, hogy van ikred, Bolha-chan! - *nyomtam Bolha 2 felé egy széles vigyort, totál elfelejtve, amit korábban mondtak a cyb-micsodákról.* Keisuke Isami: *Kicsit furcsállom a környezetet, de még túl kómás vagyok ahhoz, hogy megállapítsam, miért. Lehet, valaki sunyiban kicserélte a takarómat valami kényelmesebbre, és még nem szoktam hozzá. De mintha az ablak is máshol menne, legalábbis nem érzem a reggelente szokás szerint a szemembe villogó égitest égető sugarait. Olyan, mintha nem is otthon lennék. Még tutira az álom hatása miatt érzem úgy. Benne volt Anao-chan is, meg Ai-chan is, és már nem emlékszem, pontosan, csak arra emlékszem, hogy nagyon pszichós volt az a földalatti. @_@ Viszont Ai-channak jó feneke volt az álmomban. Elégedetten hümmögök egyet a gondolatra s nyújtózok egyet, továbbra is csukott szemmel. Valami égett szagot érzek meg először. Otthon, édes otthon.* - Kávé... Cigi... - *nyögöm ki a két első szót, ami az eszembe jut tudván, hamarosan úgyis fel kell állnom, hogy elbotorkáljak az édes, keserű, fekete, inhaláló méregig, mely nélkül nem élet az élet. - Hmmmmpfff... - *érzem meg az egyik kedvenc kajám, a sajtburesz illatát. Bár nem emlékszem arra, hogy tegnap elmentem volna Karakurába, sőt, arra se, hogy egyáltalán mit csináltam, a sajtburesz az sajtburesz. A legjobb reggeli. Érzékeim nem csalódhatnak... Valahol itt kell lennie a közelben.* Kagami Ai:*Egyet viszont mindig is szerettem ebben a betegszobában, még itt dolgoztam, hogy csendes. Tökéletesen hallom a saját gondolataimat és sokszor, mikor éjjel itt jártam...a "beteg" illat ellenére kellemes volt. Noha, nem a mellettem lévő ablak volt a kedvencem, hanem az, amely feltehetőleg valahol Keisuke ágyánál lehet. Hiszen a betegszobának azon ablakánál lehet letekinteni a kertre. Köztudott, hogy a Yonbantai virágos kertje legalább oly' gondozott, mint a Kagami birtok. A hajnalban nyíló virágok meg egyszerűen..szépek. Mindenesetre, majd éjjel, ha már elaludt átsétálok, csak úgy nézelődni. Persze van még a Seireitei-en kívül olyan hely, ahová szívesen eljárok "gondolkodni", de most erre nincs lehetőségem. Kicsit furcsán pillantok Anaora a reakciója miatt, aztán annyiban hagyom a dolgot, amikor ad egy másik lapot. Lassan emelem rá tollam, de...inkább leteszem mindkét csöppnyi tárgyat magam mellé.* - Inkább majd később! *Semmi ihletem sincs angyalkákat rajzolni, nem vagyok művészlélek, azt hiszem. Aztán éppen, hogy sikerül fel állnom amikor még egy Anao állít be, egy másik férfival...s ha ez nem elég, még a rajzomat is felfedezik. >.> Egyből odalépek a számomra ismeretlen alakhoz és kitépem kezéből azt a lapot.* - Nem kéne más dolgaiba belemártanod magad! *Tépem össze a rajzot, s dobom a kukába, csak mindezek után köti le a figyelmemet, hogy két Anao lett hirtelen. A tegnapi eset után azt hiszem jobb, ha óvatosabb vagyok egy ilyennel esettel szemben, így hát mivel Keisuke még alszik oda sétálok az ablakához és csak résnyire húzom el a függönyt, hogy ne süsse arcát a nap, viszont rám világítson és kifelé tekinthessek az ablakon. Kint amolyan nyárias délelőtt uralkodik, persze meghalom magam mögött a szöszmötölést aránylag...* Shiroichi Anao: *Na, már csak ez hiányzott, hogy akiről másoltak beállítson és tönkre tegye feltalálom tervét! Az újabb idegen nem volt benne adatbázisomban így mogorván ignoráltam, hiszen kérdését lereagálni nem tudom, az alap kinek mása lettem sosem látta, így rendes viselkedést vele szemben nem tudok produkálni. Ennek ellenére a kicsinyke hadnagyka a paraván mögött hallom szöszmötölni és egy apró sunyi mosolyt is elejtek ennek fényében, hiszen hamarosan megmutatkozik a sajtburgerek igazi ízük, amely megfelelően kicsinyes próbálkozás feltalálómtól. De egyértelműen kapom a parancsot a központtól, mely szerint el kell intéznem, hogy engem tekintsenek igazinak, így ezzel nem foglalkozhatok.* - Mert nincs is ikrem! Biztos, hogy egy cyborg! - *mutattam az igazi felé, hátha a társaság hisz szavamnak.* ---- *Meglepetten nézek másom irányába, aki egyöntetűen nem kíván észrevenni és inkább elennem játszik. Pedig épp mondani akartam, hogy de jó! Van ikertesóm! De így... Ráadásul Sárkányfi is milyen gonooosz TT-TT* - Ne hívj Bolhánnaaaaak!! *ragadtam meg azt az elválasztó bigyót a két ágy között és vágtam a Sárkányfihoz, hogy kimutassam a becenév cseppet sem tetszik nekem. Majd már vonultam is a sarokba, hogy feldolgozzam a rám aggatott nevet, míg meg nem hallom az ostoba vádaskodást.* - Ne figurrázzzá ki >.>... - *morgom a másolatnak, bár fogalmam sincs, hogy most tagadnom kellene avagy sem. Főleg, hogy én nem tudom kimondani azt, hogy cybo... szájborgert.... :o Masachika Ryouji: Keisuke Isami: *Valami még mindig olyan furcsa a hellyel... Lehet, még mindig álmodom? Valami édeskés illatot érzek meg a levegőben. Olyan, mint a frissen nyírt fű illata a levenduláéval keveredve, bódító, lágy aroma, ami egy pillanatra mindent elfeledtet velem. Végül csak kinyitom szemeimet, hogy az édes arcot pillantsam meg, és azt az átható tekintetet, igaz, csak egy röpke pillanatig élvezhetem pillantását.* - Jó reggelt, Ai-chan. - *nyújtózok még egyet, s ejtem le ezáltal az ágyon lévő szatyrot, mely a kaját tartogatja, amit biztosan az egyik tisztem hozott nekem. Heveny ásítozások közepette nyitom ki szemeimet, hogy ezután nem egy, hanem kettő NaoNao-t lássak meg. NaoNaoNaoNao...? o.O A reggeliről meg is feledkezem, hisz teljesen egyértelmű, még nem ébredtem fel. Fejem visszarakom a párnára és újra megpróbálok felébredni. Valami nagyon nem stimmel... Tisztán emlékszek rá, hogy NaoNaonak nincs ikertestvére.* Sakai Kotomi: *Valódi hadnagyi betegszobává vált a kórterem, amiben egy pár napja tartózkodom, mióta tegnap behozták két kollégámat is ilyen-olyan sérülésekkel. Tudtommal valami tűzeset miatt a 10. osztagban... :/ Én a lábammal vagyok benn, miután a legutóbbi küldetésem során sikeresen összezúztam - szó szerint, nem csak simán eltört. Szerencsére a kezelésnek köszönhetően villámgyorsan gyógyul az elméletileg súlyos sérülésem, kész csodatévő ez a 4. osztag. Ha még élnék, ezzel hónapokig kéne lábadoznom. No mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy én voltam a legkorábban kelő a bandából, és úgy döntöttem, hogy meglepem valamivel a szobatársaimat, ha már kinn botorkálok. Így miután mankómon támaszkodva végigügyeskedtem magam a folyosókon, kezemben egy pohárral és két papírzacskóval tértem vissza... a káoszba o.O Kicsit megszaporodott a társaság, amíg távol voltam o.O* - Jó reggelt minna~ - *Köszöntem hangosan betegeknek és nem betegeknek egyaránt, a repülő paraván láttán azonban kicsit megilletődötten torpanok meg.* - Ojvé, ez itt egy betegszoba, aki rendet akar bontani az menjen a 11. osztagba! - *Szóltam meg szemrehányóan az általam nem ismert rakoncátlan ikrek egyikét, majd kissé morcos képpel pakoltam le Keisuke-san éjjeliszekrényére a kávét tartalmazó poharat, majd Ai-sanéra az egyik zacskót. Őt nem ismertem eléggé, szóval a jól bevált sütinél maradtam reggeli ajándékként. Miközben én is elfoglaltam az ágyam, megakadt a tekintetem egy ismerős arcon is... öhm... a neve nem jut eszembe, de volt nibantai tag. Kár, hogy osztagot váltott végül, nem bántam volna, ha egy kicsit tovább élvezhetem egy ilyen jóképű pasi társaságát... na mindegy :/* - Sakai Kotomi, nibantai fukutaichou... ha esetleg valaki még nem ismerne. - *Mutatkoztam be elsősorban az ikrek felé mosolyogva, bár nem voltam benne biztos, hogy a fiú is tudja a nevemet, mivel csak látásból ismerjük egymást.* Kagami Ai: *Mindenesetre ez a betegszoba is már más, mint amikor még itt dolgoztam. Annyira különös rá úgy tekinteni, mint egy lehetőségere, nem pedig munka helyre. Néha azért hiányzik annyira, hogy csak egy- két órát ide jöhetnék gyógyítani pihenésképpen. Egyébként is a legnehezebb reatsu manipulálás az, amikor gyógyítani kell. Hiába többen nézik le a Yonbantait, a szaktudásuk kiemelkedő a reatsu terén. Sokféleképpen képesek a maguk előnyére fordítani ezt a bennünk áradó energiát. S ahhoz, hogy ebbe az osztagba valaki bekerüljön értenie kell az érzékeléshez. Hatalmasat sóhajtok a kert látványra, amelyben felfedezem azt a növényt, amit egyszer én ápoltam. Különösen megragad a látvány, hogy rendesen gondozva van. Bizonyára Amatsu fukutaichou tehet róla. Remek emlékeim vannak a 4. osztagról annak ellenére, hogy a beilleszkedés nem tartozott az erősségeim közé. Még egy pár pillanatig kémlelem a kinti tájat, csak még a szöszmötölés irányából egy fáradtsággal teli hang nem szólal fel. Gondolhattam volna, hogy Keisuke kelt fel. Ezért bátorkodom a sötétítő függönyöket kihúzni, hogy a napfénye beáradhasson a szobába. Tisztában vagyok az itteni szokásokkal. Anao bevonulását kezdem el figyelni, amint megfordulok.* - Bizonygatás nélkül is rá lehetne jönni melyikőtök az igazi Anao...mindössze annyi, hogy egy kidout intéztek felém...*Igazából nem is a kidou volna a lényeg, de még száz közül is felismerném Anao reatsuját, ennyi az egész. De mivel oly' "kevesen" vagyunk egy másik hadnagy is felbukkant.* - Üdvözlöm! *Kimérten biccentek neki, még a tekintetem megakad a fukutaichou lábán.* - Mikor alkalmazták önön legutoljára a Keikatsut? Mert, ha egy órás intervallumon belül, akkor nem kéne mozognod... *Komolyodik ki hangom egy pillanatra. Azért még mindig él bennem élénken az a bizonyos szerepkör, talán majd idővel elfelejtem azt is. Nem messze tőlünk azonban figyelmemet bevonzza az egyik újonc szerencsétlenkedése, amint egy idősebb tisztet ápol. Egyenlőre maradok a helyemen...* Shiroichi Anao:*Szemidegem rándul egyet az új idegen láttán, adattáramba személyét mindhiába keresem semmit sem talál, így viselkedésileg sem tudom úgy megközelíteni, ahogy az igazi tenné, így ahogy a másom köszönési stílusát alapul veszem, üdvözlöm a megjelenőt.* - Yo'! - *Ezután a leesett sajtburgerre vezetem a tekintetemet, melyet a hadnagynak kellene megennie, amiért olyan anyagok vannak benne, melyet feltalálóm ötlött ki.* - Na de Simán Csak Keisuke-sama, ezt önnek hoztam! T.T - *adtam a megszakadt szívből beszélőt és raktam vissza mellé a zacskót. Majd lenéző pillantást vetettem az igazi "énre", utána pedig Ai-sanra ötletét hallva, melyből kiderülhetne melyikünk is az igazi.* - Nem használom a kiodumat, mert... minek? :/ - *húzom el a számat és nem tudom, nem robotosan véleményezni az igazi által produkáltakat, fejemet fogom minderre.* - Azt hiszem egyértelmű a másolat ˇ.ˇ... ---- *Van egy ikertestvérem, akiről nem tudok és még kicsinyítő jelzővel is illetnek ééés még azt akarják, hogy mennyek a Juuichibantaihoz. Lehetne ez ennél rosszabb?! T-T Kuporgok a sarokban, majd az újdonsült belépőre nézek, hogy egy hatalmas vigyor kíséretében köszöntsem, de szövegemet ellopta az a... az a... >.>* - Ne utánozzzz~ - *szögeztem le a dolgot a másolatnak, majd a sajtburgerekkel teli szatyrot kezdtem ignorálni. Van egy nem létező ikrem... és ő is sajtburgereket hozott Simán Csak Keisuke-sama''nak... ez most?* - Valójában te egy kaszkadőr vagy! :o - *néztem csodálkozva másolatom felé, aztán meglepetten vetettem tekintetemet Ai-san irányába. Mi... hogy kidou? ÚÚ oké *^* * - Rendben, Hadou no.. no... no... -.-"... tudom ám' a számát... - *igyekeztem hátha eszembe jut a hirtelen idézni kívánt kidou, de.. nem rémlik... :/* 'Keisuke Isami:' *Sajnos bármennyire is próbálkozok, nem tudok jobban felkelni, vagyis benne ragadtam az álomban. Kénytelen vagyok alkalmazkodni a helyzethez. Újra kinyitom a szemem, és megpillantom Kotomit, amint kávét hoz nekem. Kotomi. Nekem. Igen, ez teljesen biztosan egy álom, minimum egy golyón térdelés már inkább élethű lenne tőle, ahogyan megismertem, de ha már így alakult, kihasználom az álom adta kényelmes lehetőségeket. - ''Köszönöm, Kotomi-chaaaa~n. :o - *nyúlok oda remegő kezekkel a kávéért, amit gyakorlatilag egyben döntök le. Fura, egész jó íze van ennek az álomnak. Olyan, mintha egyenesen egy automatából hozták volna. - Ők itt NaoNao és NaoNao... Valamiért kettő van belőlük. Ai-chant pedig már biztos ismered. - *mutatom be gyorsan őket egymásnak, majd az ágyamra visszatett szatyorban kezdek el turkálni egy sajtburgerért. Ilyenkor szokott az lenni az álmokban, hogy beleharapok és felébredek, de legalább nem látnék kettőt Nao-chanból. Mohón bontom ki az ismerős csomagolást és harapok bele a reggelimbe. Ezzel talán végre vége lenne ennek a fura álomnak. Kedves Kotomi, dupla, kidouzni készülő Anao, bagózó tiszt a kórteremben, meg az ágyam mellett ácsorgó Ai-chan... Teljesen abszurd az egész.* Sakai Kotomi: *Sokkos arckifejezéssel hőköltem hátra Keisuke reakciójára, majd kuncogásban törtem ki. Egész cuki amikor így kómásan elnyújtja azt a magánhangzót, csak valahogy nagyon nem illik hozzá xD Mindenesetre a pillantásából ítélve ő sem hitt a szemének engem látva. Mintha valami gonosz szörny lennék, aki a kedvességet még csak hírből sem ismeri :/ Pedig ez nem így van, én is tudok lazulni, sőt meg is teszem szabadidőmben, csak nem munka közben, mint mondjuk ő. Na majd talán most alkalom adódik rá, hogy megismerje a valódi oldalamat, elvégre itt egyikünk sem dolgozik... illetve én egy kicsit, hiszen tudnom kell mi történik Seireiteiben, szóval olvasok jelentéseket. Sőt, szinte le merném fogadni, hogy ő is egy sokkal elviselhetőbb figura, ha éppen nem "dolgozik".* - Souka... örvendek, Nao-chan ^.^ Azért ha lehet, itt benn ne kidouzzatok. - *Üdvözöltem az ikreket mosolyogva. Kicsit őrültnek tűnnek első látásra, rengeteg energia szorult beléjük. De ha nem okoznak felfordulást, akkor ez nem is baj, sőt.* - Jaj, édes vagy Aichin, hogy ennyire aggódsz értem ^.^ Daijobu, valamicskét én is konyítok a gyógyításhoz, ha nem szabad akkor nem ugrálok. Egyébként nyugodtan hagyd el ezt az udvariaskodó nyelvezetet, nem zavar egyáltalán, sőt, kifejezetten örülnék neki, ha... - *Mondandómat nem tudom befejezni, mert Isamin furcsán elsápadó arca úszik be a látómezőmbe, ám mielőtt megkérdezhettem volna, hogy jól van-e, nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy nem.* - Tch... Hívok egy nővért! - *Pattantam volna fel, ám nem jutott eszembe, hogy csak az egyik lábam ép, így persze egyensúlyomat nem tudtam megtartani, és egyenesen rázuhantam az egyik Nao-chanra, aztán érkezésnél még be is vertem a fejemet. Látásom elhomályosult, az ütéstől teljesen elszédültem, így még ha akartam volna, se tudtam volna felállni. Éreztem az arcomon végigcsorgó vérpatakot is. Úgy tűnik az én sorsom most az, hogy tehetetlenül feküdjek, ellátásra várva, amíg ki nem tisztul a fejem :/* Kagami Ai:*Hosszasan figyelem az osztagba került újoncot. Szinte le merném fogadni, hogy amolyan 6. tiszti pozícióban lehet. Bár, ki tudja, lehet csupán itt és most szerencsétlenkedik egy sort, amit számomra még rossz nézni is. Egyértelműen látom, hogy nem vett részt, azon a bizonyos gyógyítási tanfolyamon, amelyet minden héten bizonyos időpontokban tart a kapitány. Mindenesetre, egyelőre nem szólok bele, had tegye a dolgát. Ebből a merő figyelésből a két jelenlévő Anao szövege szakít ki, így számomra egyértelművé válik az igazi ki léte.* - Én a helyedben távoznék most innen... *Pillantok arra az Anaora, aki a kidou megidézését illetően elég passzívan reagált. Valahogy van egy olyan sejtésem Anaot ismerve, hogy belemegy, de valami rá jellemzően reagál majd, mint most pl. hogy elfelejtette a kidou számát. Kidou számok..pedig azokat a legegyszerűbb megjegyezni. (Legalább is nekem a használata nem jelent gondot.) Némi szúró tekintet kerül az arcomra Kotomi fukutaichou reakcióját illetően.* - Egyáltalán nincs szó aggodalomról, de tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy a Niibantai tagja vagy. Gondolom nem szeretnéd elveszteni a lábad egy csatában...az inak helytelen össze forrása először szakadást, rosszabb esetben bénulást okoznának.. *Nyugtázom a helyzetet némi szakmai alátámasztással. Persze nem éppen az én dolgom volna, hogy ha esetleg kárt szenvedne a végtagja, de még is csak egy hadnagyról van szó. Nem hagyhattam szó nélkül a felelőtlenségét. (Bár beszélek én, aki most is a gyengélkedő elhagyásán gondolkodik.) A tekintetét figyelve az én tekintetem is Keisukere irányulnak. Aztán minden olyan hirtelen történik, a másik hadnagy egyszerűen kidől a nagy sietségben, amelyre a betegszobában jelenlévő egyetlen Yonbantai tag reagál is.* - Hagyd csak...lásd el Kotomi fukutaichout... *Szólok rá s majd Keisukéhez lépek, aki szemmel láthatóan nincs valami túl jól. Tekintetem az ételre téved. Önkénytelenül egy erősebb mozdulattal lököm Keisuket az ágyán úgy, hogy elfeküdjön és a mellette lévő nővér asztalról leveszek egy vizesruhát, amit a homlokára illesztek. Persze idő közben azért csak megjelenik az egyik gyógyító is...* Shiroichi Anao:*Szánalmas, sok idióta egymás hegyén hátán, hova kevert engem a feltalálóm? Miért bízott meg ezzel a feladattal? Érthetetlen, viszont a célom, mely a programozásomba iktattak be kezd teljesülni és egész pozitív eredményként elsülni. A hadnagy, akinek az ál'sajtburgereket kellett hoznom volt oly' felelőtlen, hogy bele is kóstolt, s már sápadt arcáról kitűnően tükröződik, hogy a méreg hatása alatt áll. Gyomorrontás, s a kisebb hallucináció attól az anyagtól, amelyet feltalálóm tett bele... pontosan azt látja, amit soha az életében nem merne megtenni. Ennél nagyobb kínzás nincs a világon mégis kicsinyes az emberi agytekervényekkel rendelkező őrültektől. S Ai-san feltételezése afelől, hogy melyikünk az igazi, illetve a hamis találattal végződik. Lebuktam ugyan, de sikerrel jártam... programozásom ennyi lenne...* - A.N.A.O. version 47 végrehajtotta az utolsó parancsot... BUMMM! ---- *Mindenkivel megesik, hogy elfelejt egy kidout! T-T... Jó nem egyet, hanem bő tízet és annak számait, de nem tarthatok mindent a fejemben. Ez kitűnő példa erre. Simán Csak Keisuke-sama''ra tekintek.* - Egy NaoNao van és én vagyok az igazi NaoNao! T-T - *mondom kétségbeesetten hátha hisznek nekem annak ellenére, hogy a másolat passzívan áll hozzá a kidouzáshoz nekem meg nem sikerül.* - Muszáj kidouznom Koo~chan. T>T - *mondom a számomra idegen lánynak, aki már nem idegen mert már tudom a nevét csak na~... szóval az.* - Ú~ eszembe jutott! *^* Hadou no... o___O' - *épp, hogy kimondanám a kidout és tenném azt amit kellene hozzá, de a másolatom váratlanul felrobbant és csillám és konfetti esőt zúdít ránk. Meglepetten pislogok, majd szomorkásan mutattam a volt másom hűlt helye felé.* - Nem ér... jobb kidout tudott a kaszkadőr, mint én...T_T... - *de legalább Ai-san tudta melyikünk is az igazi. ''Simán Csak Keisuke-sama felé fordulok.* - Kelj fel, és ne egyél a szájburgerből! :o Keisuke Isami: *A sajtburesz keserkés íze figyelmeztet, hogy valami nem stimmel, biztosan megromlott benne az az egy szelet ubi, azonban hogy már hallucináljak is egy romlott uborkaszelettől, az már egyáltalán nem normális. Csupa olyan dolog, amit nem mernék, vagy nem lenne hozzá pofám. Rágyújtani egy gyerekektől zsúfolt szobában... Lehúzni magam a vécén, hátha kilyukadok a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban... Csak úgy lesmárolni Ai-chant, meg ilyenek. A rém(gyönyör?)képeknek pedig vége szakad, s egy nagy sóhajtással ébredek fel. Már tényleg. Kicsit furcsállom a környezetet, de még túl kómás vagyok ahhoz, hogy megállapítsam, miért. Lehet, valaki sunyiban kicserélte a takarómat valami kényelmesebbre, és még nem szoktam hozzá. De mintha az ablak is máshol menne, legalábbis nem érzem a reggelente szokás szerint a szemembe villogó égitest égető sugarait. Olyan, mintha nem is otthon lennék. Még tutira az álom hatása miatt érzem úgy. Benne volt Anao-chan is, meg Ai-chan is, és már nem emlékszem, pontosan, csak arra emlékszem, hogy nagyon pszichós volt az egész. @_@ Viszont Ai-channak jó feneke volt az álmomban. Meg Kotominak is, ami azt illeti. Valamiért deja-vu érzés fog el, amikor megkapom a kávét, s kinyitván szemeimet a kető, azaz pontosan kettő NaoNao-t fedezem fel. A Kotomitól kapott kávét (amit pontosan úgy köszönök meg neki félkómás állapotban, mint legutóbb) szép lassan a takarómra öntöm, ahogyan végignézem az ismerős jelenetet. Az ágyamra visszarakott sajtbureszt a kezembe veszem és gyanakvóan méregetem. Igen, ez volt az a jelenet, amikor beflesseltem, mint egy szarrágó hippi, a kurva életbe már. >.> Kibontom a csomagolásból, ám ahelyett, hogy beleennék, a feltételezett ál-Anao homlokának csapom. (természetesen pont a másikra) Nem vagyok ám olyan hülye! Tudom, hogy megpróbált átverni! >.>* - Tudom, hogy megpróbáltál mérgezni... te is a 12. osztag meg a zakkant Frankenstein csaj küldötte vagy, igaz? - szólok az általam ál-Anaonak hitt NaoNaohoz, s ragadom meg az ágyam mellett lévő Ai-chan karját figyelmeztetvén, hogy ne menjen közelebb. Igen, valami robbanásra is emlékszem, egészen biztosan! Mondjuk a komoly nézésem biztos érvényét veszti, hiszen lekávéztam az ágyamat, ráadásul kora reggel van, nehezemre esik épelméjűen nézni. :/* Sakai Kotomi: *Sokkos arckifejezéssel hőköltem hátra Keisuke reakciójára, majd kuncogásban törtem ki. Egész cuki amikor így kómásan elnyújtja azt a magánhangzót, csak valahogy nagyon nem illik hozzá xD Mindenesetre a pillantásából ítélve ő sem hitt a szemének engem látva. Mintha valami gonosz szörny lennék, aki a kedvességet még csak hírből sem ismeri :/ Pedig ez nem így van, én is tudok lazulni, sőt meg is teszem szabadidőmben, csak nem munka közben, mint mondjuk ő. Na majd talán most alkalom adódik rá, hogy megismerje a valódi oldalamat, elvégre itt egyikünk sem dolgozik... illetve én egy kicsit, hiszen tudnom kell mi történik Seireiteiben, szóval olvasok jelentéseket. Sőt, szinte le merném fogadni, hogy ő is egy sokkal elviselhetőbb figura, ha éppen nem "dolgozik".* - Azért ha lehet, itt benn ne kidouzzatok. - *Figyelmeztettem az ikreket. Kicsit őrültnek tűnnek első látásra, rengeteg energia szorult beléjük. De ha nem okoznak felfordulást, akkor ez nem is baj, sőt.* - Jaj, édes vagy Aichin, hogy ennyire aggódsz értem ^.^ Daijobu, valamicskét én is konyítok a gyógyításhoz, ha nem szabad akkor nem ugrálok. Egyébként nyugodtan hagyd el ezt az udvariaskodó nyelvezetet, nem zavar egyáltalán, sőt, kifejezetten örülnék neki, ha tegeződnénk. Kollégák vagyunk, vagy mifene ^.^ Remélem szereted az epres sütit... Sajnos csak a büféből tudtam hozni valamit, de ha kikerülünk innen, és úgy gondolod, akkor sütök valamit saját kezűleg is. Amit csak akarsz ^.^ - *Mosolyogtam rá a lányra, de ahogy látómezőmbe bekerült Keisuke, arcomat egyből a kezeimbe temettem. Tudtam róla, hogy nehezen ébred fel, de hogy ennyire kómás legyen, hogy nem bír megfogni egy poharat és még félre is beszél...* - Isami~n, jó reggelt! Próbálj már meg felébredni! - *Rivalltam rá, és hogy nyomatékosítsam a szavaimat, fejen dobtam egy géztekerccsel.* Kagami Ai:*Hosszasan figyelem az osztagba került újoncot. Szinte le merném fogadni, hogy amolyan 6. tiszti pozícióban lehet. Bár, ki tudja, lehet csupán itt és most szerencsétlenkedik egy sort, amit számomra még rossz nézni is. Egyértelműen látom, hogy nem vett részt, azon a bizonyos gyógyítási tanfolyamon, amelyet minden héten bizonyos időpontokban tart a kapitány. Mindenesetre, egyelőre nem szólok bele, had tegye a dolgát. Ebből a merő figyelésből a két jelenlévő Anao szövege szakít ki, így számomra egyértelművé válik az igazi ki léte.* - Én a helyedben távoznék most innen... *Pillantok arra az Anaora, aki a kidou megidézését illetően elég passzívan reagált. Valahogy van egy olyan sejtésem Anaot ismerve, hogy belemegy, de valami rá jellemzően reagál majd, mint most pl. hogy elfelejtette a kidou számát. Kidou számok..pedig azokat a legegyszerűbb megjegyezni. (Legalább is nekem a használata nem jelent gondot.) Némi szúró tekintet kerül az arcomra Kotomi fukutaichou reakcióját illetően.* - Egyáltalán nincs szó aggodalomról, de tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy a Niibantai tagja vagy. Gondolom nem szeretnéd elveszteni a lábad egy csatában...az inak helytelen össze forrása először szakadást, rosszabb esetben bénulást okoznának.. *Nyugtázom a helyzetet némi szakmai alátámasztással. Persze nem éppen az én dolgom volna, hogy ha esetleg kárt szenvedne a végtagja, de még is csak egy hadnagyról van szó. Nem hagyhattam szó nélkül a felelőtlenségét.* - Nem kérek süteményt..*Tekintetem ekkor Keisukere téved.* - Valahogy nincs étvágyam... *Suttogom magam elé, még azt figyelem, hogy az éppen ébredező hadnagy mit csinál. Nos, az ébredés sosem szokott nálam se zökkenő mentesen zajlani, de ez azért...már mint meggyőződésem volt afelől, hogy a 10. osztag hadnagya nem ássa magát az iratok alá, hogy ennyire kimerüljön. Bár...tegnap bizonyára kifáradt attól a katasztrófától. Már majdnem sikerül félig elmosolyodnom, amikor megzavar annak a bizonyosnak a jelenléte. Igazából már éppen indulnék meg felé, csak, hogy mint hozzászokhattam volna már Keisuke megállít. (Lassan resortja lesz) Kérdőn pillantok rá, de ekkor egy kisebb BUMM és csillám konfettit zúdít? Lesújtón sóhajtok egyet és totál megfeletkezek arról, hogy a kezemet még mindig fogják...* Shiroichi Anao:*Szánalmas, sok idióta egymás hegyén hátán, hova kevert engem a feltalálóm? Miért bízott meg ezzel a feladattal? Érthetetlen, viszont a célom, mely a programozásomba iktattak be kezd romokba dőlni és negatívan elsülni. A hadnagy, akinek az ál'sajtburgereket kellett hoznom nem volt oly' felelőtlen, hogy bele is kóstoljon, s így fölöslegesen lett belekeverve a méreg, amely többféle tünetet válthatott volna ki belőle. Gyomorrontás, s a kisebb hallucináció attól az anyagtól, amelyet feltalálóm tett bele... pontosan azt látja, amit soha az életében nem merne megtenni. Ennél nagyobb kínzás nincs a világon mégis kicsinyes az emberi agytekervényekkel rendelkező őrültektől. S Ai-san feltételezése afelől, hogy melyikünk az igazi, illetve a hamis, találattal végződik. Lebuktam és sikertelenül is jártam.. programozásom ennyi lenne...* - A.N.A.O. version 47 elbukott a parancs végrehajtása közben... BUMMM! - *távolból, mintha hangos "neee" kiáltás zaja törné meg a békés csendet Sereteiben, ahogy a gépezet beadta a törölközőt...* ---- *Mindenkivel megesik, hogy elfelejt egy kidout! T-T... Jó nem egyet, hanem bő tízet és annak számait, de nem tarthatok mindent a fejemben. Ez kitűnő példa erre. S hiába áll passzívan hozzá a mágiához ellenfelem, hogyha ez kell, hogy higgyenek nekem nincs mit tenni.* - Muszáj kidouznom Koo~chan. T>T - *mondom a számomra idegen lánynak, aki már nem idegen mert már tudom a nevét csak na~... szóval az. Ekkor vélem felfedezni, hogy Simán Csak Keisuke-sama felébredt.* - Simán Csak Keisuke-sama *-* hát jobb... TT-TT... - *szakítja félbe mondanivalómat Keisuke-sama a felém röpített burgere.* - ...an vagy... - *fejezem be eredetileg lelkes mondatom végét, s lelkileg összetörve, guggolok le, miközben homlokomról szedegetem le az ételmaradékokat.* - Nem én vagyok az ál'Anao! TT.TT - *mondom, majd gyilkos pillantást vetek a másolatomra.* - Nem jut eszembe a kidou ennek ellenére >.>... Hadou no robbanj fel de azonnal >.> - *mutattam fenyegetően az álönmagamra, mely mintha csak erre várt volna felrobban és nagy konfetti meg csillámesővel ajándékoz meg minket.* - ÓÓÓ! *.* A kavics ereje~ *nyúltam felsőm belső feléhez, hogy kivehessem a Kavicsot meg a 3D-s szemcsit, hogy azt felhúzva hősként pózolhassak a szép háttérdíszlet zuhatagban. 8)* Keisuke Isami: *Még épp időben rántom hátra Ai-chant, hisz ha már a robbantást nem is, a komolyabb sérüléseket meg tudom így akadályozni. Király ez az időutazás meg minden, csak kicsit bamba leszek tőle, s bele fog telni egy kis időbe, mire kielemzem, hogy úgy konkrétan mi is történt velem. Az ismerős csillámok láttán azonban vigyorra nincs okom, szabad kezembe pedig beletemetem arcomat. Még itt se vagyok biztonságban a 12. osztag elől. S újra ugyanazok az olcsó trükkök...* - Én viszont kérek a sütiből, Kotomi-chan. - *ásítok egy nagyot a kávés takarómba burkolózva, majd végül eszembe jut, hogy el kéne engednem hercegnőm kezét.* - És persze Ai-chan is kér. - *vigyorgok rá, s esik tekintetem Anaora, akinek nem tudom, milyen megfontolásból van egy sajtburger a képén, de attól, mert megdobtam vele a robotot, neki még nem kell utánoznia. Mert ugyebár a robotot találtam el vele... Ugye?* - A 12. osztag hadat üzent nekünk, Kotomi-chan. :o - *magyarázom el a helyzetet, majd reppenek ki az ágyból, hogy gyorsan kicseréljem Ai-chan virágait, ugyanis az éjszaka elhervadtak.* - Éhes vagyok. :|' - *teszem meg a kijelentést, de az álom miatt a sajtburgerre gondolni sem tudok. Na jó, talán mégis elfogadom őket, ha nem mérgezettek. Az igazi NaoNaoban pedig bízhatok, remélem. :/* Sakai Kotomi: *Persze, igen, tudom én jól hogy miért kell pihenni a sérüléssel, sportoló voltam, ráadásul nem az izgága fajta, aki minden áron játszani akart... :/ Nem volt szükségem a kioktatásra, pláne nem ilyen hangnemben. Nem tudom mi baja van a kisasszonynak, de nagyon sürgősen be kéne iratkoznia egy, a bunkóságot kiölő tanfolyamra. Ráadásul a sütiből sem kér, pedig külön neki hoztam. Na szép, az egyik kiönti a kávét, a másik meg így reagál :/ És máskor meg elvárják hogy kedves legyen az ember >.>* - Ha éhes vagy, ha nem, reggelizni kell. Nem lesz semmi erőd a nap folyamán. - *Feleselek vissza kissé sértődötten a kollégának. Utálom, ha ez a hála, amikor igyekszem kedves lenni. Lehet, hogy sokat beszélek, de csak nem vagyok idegesítő :/ Aztán hogy hangulatom még lejjebb ereszkedjen, egy hangos pukkanás során váratlanul valami csillámkonfetti eső kerül elő a semmiből, miközben a Nao-ikrek egyik tagja elpárolgott, a másik meg úgy viselkedik, mint valami óvodás. És mindennek tetejében még van egy Keisuke is, akinek van pofája elkunyerálni az Ainak szánt sütit azok után, hogy kiöntötte a kávét.* - Móóóó, elegem van! Pihenni akarok NYUGALOMban, mindent felforgató látogatók NÉLKÜL! Csináljatok amit akartok, csak hagyjatok engem békén! Köszönöm! - *Fakadtam ki vörös fejjel, majd hozzávágtam Keisukéhez a sütis zacskót, sértődötten befordultam az ágyamban és a szememet becsukva igyekeztem ignorálni a társaságot. Nem igaz már, hogy egy kórházban nem lehet normálisan viselkedni :/* Kagami Ai:*Lassan az egész betegszoba egy melódiává kezd érni a sok, egyébként irreális eseménytől. Mármint mi annak a valószínűsége, hogy egy légtérbe kerülök Keisukevel, két Anaoval egy Kotomival és egy...egy másik alakkal, aki hallgat, mint a sír. Ő legalább okosan hallgat, ezzel most kicsit szimpatizálni kezdek. Természetesen nem tudom Kotomi-san szavait figyelmen kívül hagyni. Ha tudná, hogy mikor eszek...de ezt nyilvánosan nem kell firtatnom, így ezzel a felindulással nem is törődök különösebben. Inkább az irányít el innen, hogy Anao úgy használja a kidout, ahogyan az nem illendő egy shinigaminak. Egy kidout méltóságteljesen kell elsütni, nem pedig felelőtlenül. Kisebb rideg pillantás keretében ajánlok fel neki valamit.* - Inkább látogass meg a birtokon és megtanítalak rendesen használni a kidout... *Felelem neki, mert egyszerűen inkább én küszöbölöm ki ezt a problémát, még mielőtt ez még jobban elfajulna. Egy kisebb zavartság lesz rajtam úrrá abban a pillanatban, mikor elengedik a kezemet, hiszen nem is figyeltem erre és ez...kellemetlen. De sikeresen kontrollálom a helyzetet, így ebből a reakcióból majdhogy nem semmi, vagy egy nagyon kicsi kerül a felszínre. Keisukere pillantok.* - Majd én eldöntöm mit akarok... *Sóhajtok egyet s arra a bizonyos számomra furcsaságra figyelek fel, hogy Keisuke ezek után szimplán kiugrik az ágyból és kicseréli a virágaim. Ez az, amit nem fogok neki megköszönni mert nem kértem meg rá. (De azért jól tette. *.*) Némi bambulás közepette egy kisebb hiszti fogad a jelenlévő másik hadnagy irányából, amelyre lehunyt szemekkel inkább csak elszámolok tízig. Mindenesetre a zanpakutomat pont ebben a pillanatban hozza be az egyik tiszt. (Mondhatni mindenkinek kiossza a sajátját.) Így nagyjából semmi sincs (vagy még is), ami itt tarthatna ezen a helyen.* - Még sok dolgom van... *Biccentek nekik egyet kimérten, majd eltűnök a Yonbantai épületében, mert hát én legalább ismerem úgy a járást, hogy ne jöhessenek utánam...* Shiroichi Anao:*Büszkén pózolok a konfetti eső alatt, egészen addig míg meg nem hallom Ai-san szavait. Meglepetten nézek irányába, hiszen engem megtanítani rendes kidou használatra? o.O Engem? *.* Bár nem szívlelem a mágiát mégis két kidunak szeretném tudni a számát rendesen. :o* - Tényleg? *.* - *nézek Ai-sanra lelkesen visszakérdezve az ajánlatára. De hamar átvezetem figyelmemet Simán Csak Keisuke-sama''ra, ahogy meghallom éhséggel való kijelentését, hát mégsem hagyhatom koplalni! :o* - Hoztam sajtbugeeeszt *^* - *jelentem ki lelkesen felkapva a szatyrot (remélem az volt, amit én hoztam) és elkezdtem vele tömni ''Simán Csak Keisuke-sama''t, hátsószándékként e cselekedetnél tény ott volt az, hogy haragszom az iménti másolattal való összekeverésére, de legalább cserébe megeszi a fincsi sajtburgereket amiket hoztam! :o Persze ''Simán Csak Keisuke-sama étellel való tömését félbe kell szakítanom, amikor hallom Koo-chan panaszait. Még a 3D-s szemcsi is leesik rólam a meghatódottság miatt, hiszen mindezt cseppet sem vettem figyelemre, amiket felsorakoztatott és nem akartam megbántani vele... tényleg ennyi minden történt? O_o* - Gomeeenneeee TT_TT - *nyújtottam felé az egyik félig megrágott sajtburgert bocsánatkérésem jeléül. S nem tart sokáig szomorúsággal átitatott együttérzésem Koo-chan felé, amikor a hirtelen kardosztogató felbukkant. Tanácstalanul tekintek rá és a fegyverekre, de egyetlen Zanpakuton megakad tekintetem.* - Fuhaku Yashi *******3******* - *pattantam irányába, de csak Ai-sanra sikerült rácsüngenem részben.* - Merre a séta Ai-san~? :o Keisuke Isami: *Érthető kolbászfan kisasszony kiakadása, de akkor sem értem a hisztit. Nők... :/ Lényegtelen, a virágok már szépek, a még a tegnap Katsutól és Masától érkezett gyümölcsöskosarat (biztos egy remek lehetőségként tekintettek sérülésemre, végre megszabadulhatnak a sok vitamintól) is az asztalára teszem, kivételesen odafigyelve arra, hogy ne borítsak fel semmit. Ai-chan hirtelen távozását sem tudom mire vélni, de egy kis friss levegőre még neki is szüksége lehet. Nekem meg lassan egy szál cigire, meg egy pohár kávéra, úgyhogy ha megkajáltam, és persze kimagyaráztam a dolgot Kotominak, szerintem meg is ejtem a dolgot, és ha szerencsém van, még Ai-channal is találkozok. *o* Nem értem, mire fel ez a feszült légkör. :/ Oké, csupa csillám meg robbanás minden, de hát na, mi egy vidám társaság vagyunk. :|* - Vigyázz magadra, Ai-chan... - köszönök utána, hátha még meghallja. Pihenni azonban nem tudok, hiszen NaoNao-attack érkezik sajtburgerestül, a kapálózásom meg nem elég ahhoz, hogy kiszabaduljak az engem mellékesen megfojtani akaró shinigami szorítása alól. Mindezt a kávés ágyamon, remek...* - Hmpphhh.... - *fulladozok, s szabadulok ki a gyilkos sajtburger áradatból morcosan nyelve le a számban maradt falatot. Kotomira ráférne egy alapos kolbász, különben nem láttam még ilyen hisztisnek, de kénytelen leszek kibékülni a helyzettel. Eh, nők, mennyi baj van velük...* - Ne haragudj Ai-chanra, ő már csak ilyen, amúgy aranyos lány. A kávé miatt meg bocsi, nem voltam igazán éber. - *merengek el azt a helyet bámulva, ahonnan Ai-chan az imént távozott. Igen, le kéne mennem egy másik kávéért, meg egy szál cigarettáért. Attól majd biztos helyrerázódok.* Fájl:Theend1.jpg